The Freshman: Snowed In Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman: Snowed In and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) * Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Confirm (white jacket, brown scarf) (��25) * Confirm (burgundy dress) (��20) * Confirm (heavy jacket, black scarf) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Emily." Chapter One: Snowed In Choices Choice 1 * I know, it's awful! (No effect) * Be careful what you wish for! (No effect) Choice 2 * The mittens. (No effect) * The massage oil. (No effect) * The yellow Santa hat. (No effect) Choice 3 * Chris (No effect) * Kaitlyn (No effect) * James (No effect) " " Choice 4 * Let's stay calm. (No effect) * QUIET! (No effect) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick an animal. Default is "goat." Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick an adjective. Default is "fluffy." Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick a past tense verb. Default is "sneezed." Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick an adjective. Default is "obnoxious." Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick a name. Default is "Thomas Hunt." Choice 10 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Pick a noun. Default is "snout." Choice 11 * Oddly fitting James's 'rendezvoused' was. (No effect) * Kaitlyn kept saying 'poop.' (No effect) * Awesome my words were! (No effect) Choice 12 * Kaitlyn (Repeat Choice) * Chris (Repeat Choice) * Tyler (Repeat Choice) * Zack (Achievement) ⬅ Correct * Abbie (Repeat Choice) "Lucky Guess" - You guessed your Secret Santa on the first try! "Close Enough" - You guessed your Secret Santa on the second try! "Three Is a Magic Number" if it takes three tries to guess who your Secret Santa is. "Fifty-Fifty Chance" - You guessed your Secret Santa on the fourth try! "Process of Elimination" - You guessed your Secret Santa on the fifth try! " " if you took six or more tries to pick your Secret Santa. Choice 13 * It might be important to the plot! (No effect) * It's going to be hilariously bad! (No effect) Choice 14 * You need to pull yourself together! (No effect) * Why don't you give your sister a call? (No effect) Chapter 2: Snow Worries Choices Choice 1 * We have to stay calm. (No effect) * This is a nightmare! (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice * Freeze! (No effect) * Dodge! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Stare! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze and get hit by the branch. Choice 3 This is a timed choice. Option order is random! * Go across the pavement. (No effect) * Go over the snowbank. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you go across the pavement, slip and fall. Choice 4 This is a timed choice * Left (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Straight (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Right (No effect) If the timer ends, you go right(?) and sink down into the snow. " " if you got 2 or more answers correct. " " if you got 1 or fewer answers correct. Choice 5 (Chris) You go to Chris's car for shelter * Rock? (No effect) * Classical? (No effect) * Jazz? (No effect) Choice 6 (Chris) * Forget warm. Let's get hot. (��30) ( ) * I just want to keep snuggling. (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris) * We spent the rest of the night defrosting Chris's car. (No effect) * We played in the snow. (No effect) * We got pretty cozy. ( ) Third option only available if you got the diamond choice. Choice 5 (Kaitlyn) You go to the library for shelter * A mystery? (No effect) * A comedy? (No effect) * A fantasy epic? (No effect) Choice 6 (Kaitlyn) * Take turns reading! (��30) ( ) * Wait till we're back in the suite... (No effect) Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) * We spent the most of the night reading. (No effect) * We played tag. (No effect) * We got pretty cozy. ( )* * If you got the diamond choice. Choice 5 (James) You go to Vasquez's office for shelter * Peek at Vasquez's notes! (No effect) * Move Vasquez's stuff around! (No effect) * Leave Vasquez a surprise! (No effect) Choice 6 (James) * I want to get naughty with you. (��30) ( ) * Let's just snuggle up and call it a night. (No effect) Choice 7 (James) * We reorganized your office. (No effect) * We read poetry together. (No effect) * We got pretty cozy. ( ) Third option is only available if you got the diamond choice. Choice 8 * You mean we made that perilous trip for nothing? (No effect) * That special must have been really good. (No effect) Choice 9 * Exciting! (No effect) * Terrible! (No effect) You have reached the end of The Freshman: Snowed In. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman